5 Times Lois Embarrassed Chloe In Front of the JLA
by pompeypearly
Summary: Lois leads Chloe into 5 situations leaving our favourite blonde blushing! Chlo-Lo fun. Hints of Chloe/Oliver


**Title**: 5 Times Lois Embarrassed Chloe in Front of the JLA

**Pairing**: Hints of Chloe/Oliver

**Spoilers:** A tiny, weeny one for Hex (season 8). Maybe.

**Summary**: Lois leads Chloe into situations leaving our favourite blonde blushing! Lots of Chlo-Lo fun!

**Author Note: **Set around Season 8. Chloe is not with Jimmy, they were never married and he is with Kara.

I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they're like crack to me!

Prompt - Chloe gets caught doing something embarrassing. Prompt from Jo_Winchester

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should keep that one. You looked hot!" Lois exclaimed.

At a point in every girl's life there had to be the dreaded wardrobe clear out. It seemed that as Lois' closet expanded Chloe's simultaneously diminished. The evening before Chloe and Lois had been on a Sex and the City marathon which had inevitably led to a day of dressing up laughs and shame. The day had progressed from trying on their everyday clothes to the more extreme collections they had collected over the years.

"I am not keeping it! If I remember correctly that maid's outfit belongs to _you_ Lois!"

"Well if you wore that to work maybe you'd have more of a social life." Lois was now changing back into her jeans and blouse.

"Yeah, I don't think that would make much of a difference Lo. There aren't many people around to see what I look like during the day." She shouted through from the other room.

Chloe eventually came out of the bathroom. She had finally managed to squeeze into the top - she had no idea that her breasts could have become that much larger since she was sixteen.

"How do I look?" Chloe giggled as she twirled for her cousin.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you kept that!" Lois fell back onto the bed laughing "Now _that _one is a keeper!"

In the bottom of Chloe's wardrobe they had found the Smallville Crows cheerleading uniform she had 'acquired' while under the influence of meteor rock love juice.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if this is Lana's old uniform." Chloe squirmed uncomfortably because of the tightness of the top, she tried to pull it down a bit further to earn some relief.

"Either way I think we've found your costume for Halloween this year."

Chloe picked up the pom-poms and threw them at her cousin who was grinning madly. Amongst the laughter they failed to notice the knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both women's heads snapped in his direction. "Oliver!" Chloe suddenly felt very exposed. The outfit left very little to the imagination, and for some reason Chloe felt self conscious enough as it was around him without adding partial nudity to the equation.

"Cheerleaders gone wild?" He asked, with a big grin across his face "Suddenly I feel as if I really missed out on the whole High School experience."

Chloe's mouth opened is shock as she watched Oliver blatantly checking her out. "Will you quit it!" She could feel his stare on her back (and possibly her backside) as she grabbed a jumper from underneath a laughing Lois and pulled it on as fast as she could. She felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks, just wishing there was a convenient rock she could crawl under.

"Did you need something or are you just here to play the voyeur?" She snapped. Chloe wanted to slap that smile right off of his face. He was clearly enjoying himself way too much.

"I did come by to ask for your help with a little computer problem I've been having, but I can see you're busy."

"Just come back…later." Chloe physically started pushing Oliver towards the open door.

"I take it next time you want me to call first?" He asked as he was pushed into the hallway.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at him before shutting the door. She breathed as sigh of relief as she turned to lean against it.

"I think Oliver approves of your new choice in casualwear." Lois said waving the pom-poms.

"Lois!"

"I told you it could improve your sex life."

"You said social life."

"Same thing Chlo, same thing."

* * *

Having Lois meet her for lunch at the Isis Foundation had been a mistake. A big, huge, hot mistake. Metropolis was currently experiencing its latest heat wave and the air conditioning in the office was temperamental to say the least.

Chloe was on the phone trying to wrap up her conversation and Lois was feeling restless. Later she would blame it on the heat making her crazy, but she had decided that being an air-conditioning engineer was one of the many talents she must naturally possess.

Chloe stepped out of her office to find Lois standing next to the air-con unit, smoke bellowing out in a steady stream, trying to wave it out the open window.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this. You know, I'm thinking about writing an expose on the dangers of these things. Someone could get hurt!"

"Please tell me you didn't…" Chloe felt her shoulders sag. "This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

Once Lois had left spouting every apology she could think of Chloe set about cancelling her appointments for the day. A real engineer couldn't be out to fix Lois' attempts until later in the week so she was stuck working in an over heated office with her computers kicking out additional heat she really didn't need.

Knowing that no-one was expected for the rest of the day she gradually found herself removing her clothing. At first she was walking around in her camisole and skirt, but as the heat reached its peak she felt she had no other choice but to remove her skirt too. She was just glad that she had been wearing a slip that day and didn't have to resort to walking around in her knickers.

Lois had promised to return with an iced coffee to make up for her discomfort. If she took any longer Chloe was sure she would melt into a puddle on the floor.

She heard the door handle turn. "Lois! It's about time! Did you get lost?"

She turned, not to find her cousin sporting delicious iced goods but the JLA's very own Bart Allen.

"Woah, 'licious! This your normal outfit for the office? Cos I've got to say, if it is I need to stop by more often."

"Bart!" Chloe folded her arms across her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself up. "What is it with you guys turning up unannounced?"

"What's with you getting naked in the office? Believe me, I'm not complaining, I just don't think the bossman would approve."

Chloe sat behind her desk and put her blouse back on, hiding the majority of her body from the roving eyes of Impulse. If her face wasn't already flushed from the heat the blush would be appearing right about now.

"Oliver is hardly one to talk about his wardrobe choices, we've all seen what he wears on patrol. Therapists the world over would have a field day with that leather fetish of his."

"Oliver sent me over with this." Bart handed Chloe an envelope "He wants you to see if you can research these Luthercorp sites. See if you can find evidence to back up bossman's theory that they're still experimenting on meteor infected people."

"Sure." She started leafing through the papers to notice Bart still staring.

"Bart…" She hoped he caught the warning in her voice.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying!" Flashing his sweetest smile.

"Turn off the charm Impulse. I'm half dressed, you're leering, and I have a number of superheroes on speed dial."

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted." Bart got up to leave. "Got to say, I still think you're one hot mamacita!"

He sped from the room leaving a paper flurry and a welcome breeze in his wake. Chloe sighed as she bent down to pick up the mess.

Lois bustled into the office carrying two drinks. "Hey cuz, what I miss?"

* * *

Chloe should have known something was going on when Victor and AC had picked her up from work insisting that Oliver needed her at the penthouse on urgent Justice League business. No waiting, no questions. What she really wanted to do was go home to enjoy a long bubble bath, a bottle of wine and a Johnny Depp movie marathon. Was it too much to want to enjoy her birthday quietly at home?

As the elevator reached the penthouse Chloe shook her head in disbelief. Someone had decorated Oliver's apartment with green and gold balloons and streamers.

"I should have known."

"You didn't think we'd let your birthday go by unnoticed did you?" Victor asked.

The guys escorted her over to the sofa where a small pile of gifts and a birthday cake lay waiting. Dinah was setting down small plates as Bart and Oliver were pouring drinks.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Clark mentioned it." AC answered. "He said he felt guilty about him and Lois having to go out of town to chase a story."

"He asked us to swing by your place and pick up the gift he left for you. We found one from Lois too, thought we'd bring it along. A girl can never have too many presents right?" Oliver said passing her Clark's gift first.

"This is really sweet you guys, but you didn't have to go to the trouble. I know how busy you all are." She smiled sheepishly. It really meant a lot to her that they made sure she wouldn't be alone on her birthday. It felt nice to be the centre of attention for a change.

"Come on, open them!" Bart was practically bouncing

"We said he can't have any cake until you've opened your gifts." Dinah whispered in her ear.

"Alright, I get the hint Bart." She lifted the lid off the box and found a copy of 'Tales of the Weird and Unexplained'.

"Wow. I haven't seen this in years!" She couldn't stop smiling. Clark couldn't have chosen a better gift. It really was perfect.

"Next!" Bart thrust the next gift into her hands.

The boy must have a bottomless stomach. Chloe was surprised the guys had managed to stop him from attacking the cake before she made it to Oliver's. He really was on his best behaviour.

Chloe looked at the card. _'Sorry you're alone on your birthday. Thought this would cheer you up - at least one of us should have a good time today! Love Lo. X'_

When Chloe opened the box she half expected an assortment of bath salts or maybe the contents of a mini bar and chocolate. What she saw made the heat rise to her cheeks and she replaced the lid as quickly as she could, placing the box under her handbag. Maybe being the centre of attention wasn't so great after all.

"Okay, so where's the next one?" She tried for enthusiasm.

"No, no cheating. You have to show us what she got you before you can move onto the next. Those are the birthday rules." Oliver reached for the box.

"No!" Chloe made a grab for the box but was too late.

"It can't be that bad-" Oliver removed the lid and removed the box within. He paled before breaking out in his trademark smile, looking directly at Chloe. "I never would have guessed Sidekick!"

"Hey, what is that?" Bart asked

"You're too young to know." Dinah said as Oliver replaced the gift back in the box.

Chloe buried her face in her hands. Now the note made sense. Only her cousin would think of buying her a bright pink vibrator as a birthday gift.

She was going to kill Lois.

* * *

When Oliver offered the use of his beach villa on a secluded tropical island as a reward for her hard work Chloe jumped at the chance. She felt as if she could barely look her JLA colleagues in the face at the moment and a long weekend on a sandy beach sounded like a great way to let the awkwardness die down.

She still cringed at the thought of Oliver being the one to pull out her birthday gift from Lois. Lois on the other hand found the whole thing hilarious when she was told the next day over the phone. She had no idea there was a surprise party and that Clark had asked for his gift to be collected from their apartment over the Talon. Or so she said.

Chloe was currently lounging on her sun bed enjoying the sun. Most of the JLA had come here at one point and AC had raved about how clean the beaches were and about the amazing local sea life. He had insisted she packed her snorkel and to give him a call about what she thought.

At the moment all she could concentrate on was how wonderful this place was. She could honestly say she had not been this relaxed for years. Movement to her right caught her attention.

Lois had returned with two cold bottles of beer and set them down between their sun beds. She then proceeded to take off her bikini top

"So we've progressed to topless sunbathing now?" Chloe asked.

"I have to cover the Luthorcorp Charity Gala next week, and I am not showing off tan lines. Besides, it's not like there's anyone around here to see anything." She waved to the empty beach.

"True." Chloe conceded, picking up her drink

"Then why are you wearing a shirt and shorts? Live a little Chlo! You need to stop being so uptight - I thought the vibrator would have helped with that you know." She said flinging her top into the breeze. "Damn, I forgot the chips! I'll be right back."

"Uptight. I'll show you uptight." Chloe muttered under her breath. She got up and quickly removed the shirt and shorts revealing her red bikini. She bit her lower lip. "What the hell!" She removed her top before settling back onto her sun bed. They were all girls together and family. Nothing to be embarrassed about. And Lois was right, no one liked tan lines.

"Hey look what I found hanging around the villa!" Lois called as Chloe felt like she was about to doze off.

Chloe looked up to see that Lois had put a t-shirt on. She squinted as the sun glared most of her vision. "You found clothes Lo, congratulations. I thought you said no one liked tan lines!"

"Glad to see you're finally following my advice cuz, but you might want to throw your shirt back on for the moment." As she nodded to her left.

Chloe looked up to see AC standing a couple of feet away, purposefully looking everywhere but in her direction "I thought I would stop by and show you guys the reef personally."

"Warn a girl Lo!" Chloe hastily pulled her shirt back on. "I swear your influence on me is going to turn me prematurely grey!"

"AC's not complaining, are you big guy?" Lois said smiling.

"Thanks Lois, just when I thought this couldn't be any more uncomfortable you find a way." Chloe turned to AC. "All safe now, fully clothed."

"Sorry, I thought I'd surprise you and get to see the reef again at the same time."

"Can we forget this ever happened?"

"I think this is something we can keep to ourselves." AC smiled.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Last thing she needed was another story floating around the JLA. She made a mental promise to herself that in the future she would be wearing at least three layers of clothes at all times. Including the shower, just to be safe.

* * *

Lois was in the mood to celebrate and Chloe had no choice but to tag along. Lois had finally made the front page of the Daily Planet and celebrating her headline meant dressing up and hitting the Ace of Clubs.

Chloe was proud at how well she was handling her alcohol until Lois insisted on buying two rounds of tequila. Five cocktails and numerous shots later Chloe was feeling a whole lot less co-ordinated but more relaxed than when she had left the apartment that evening.

"Ladies!"

Lois and Chloe managed to turn around without falling down to see the handsome blonde smiling in their direction.

"Ollie!" Lois exclaimed before throwing her arms around him. "You are looking at the Planet's newest, most best headline writing reporter ever."

"Wow. With your unique grasp of the English language I am not surprised." He laughed before turning his attention to the brunette's cousin. "I see she has been using her influence on you Chloe."

"I have no idea what you mean." She replied, finishing her drink and almost slipping off her stool in the process.

"I've got a booth in the VIP section, you girls want to join me?"

"I'll have you know Oliver, I'm a VIP in my own right now. I am not arm candy." Lois slurred.

"You're right Lois, you are no man's arm candy this evening." Lois had failed to see Oliver's dig at her lack of sobriety.

"Lead the way Mr Green." Lois said waving in the general direction of the booths.

"You coming Chloe?" Oliver asked offering her his hand.

"Where Lois goes, so does my army." Chloe was grateful for his hand. The floor felt a lot less sturdy under her heels now than they had several drinks ago.

Oliver had them seated in his booth and Chloe was grateful for the sturdier seats. Oliver had the drinks flowing freely and Chloe was well and truly drunk. Trying to keep up with a girl raised around soldiers and marines had been a very bad idea.

"Excuse me people, got to find the bathroom." A pale Lois moved as quickly as her heels could carry her to the Ladies.

"I think Lois' evening may be coming to an early end." Oliver said. He was starting to feel comfortably merry himself.

"She is a very bad influence." Chloe rested her head on his shoulder. It was nice. She felt warm and comfortable.

Oliver put his arm around her and hugged Chloe to himself.

"After a few of the things I've seen and heard over the past few weeks, I have no problem in believing that."

Chloe groaned audibly. Even the alcohol didn't stop her from remembering how awkward she had felt over the last few weeks. "It's all Lois' fault. She thinks its funny. Last thing I needed was you seeing all…that." She waved her hand in the air, almost knocking over her glass.

"I thought you looked good in that uniform." He had in fact spent the better part of that day and night with images of her in that outfit floating through his mind. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"I could have lived with the uniform, but Lois' special _'gift'_? That was an over-share. Why did it have to be you to pull that out. Why couldn't it have been Dinah? She could keep a secret. Why did it have to be _you_ of all people."

"Nothing to be ashamed of Sidekick. You can't help it if your cousin has no tact."

"It's not funny. It's alright for you. You're hot." She said prodding him "Us mere mortals can't just snap our fingers for good sex. Some of us have to work for a bit of attention or rely on other _things _for a bit of fun."

Oliver laughed. He had never heard Chloe talk so brazenly, she normally shied away from intimate conversations. Only last month she had even threatened to kick the team from his penthouse when they began to discuss in detail rumours of his past 'conquests'.

"Believe me Chloe, you wouldn't have to work that hard for attention." He pulled her in tighter.

"Tell that to Jimmy."

"Jimmy is an idiot."

"Ha!" She barked sarcastically.

"You've had my attention for a while Chloe." He whispered into her ear.

"And you Mr Queen are a very funny man."

He ignored her brush off. The alcohol had clearly dulled her senses. "But I'm still hot right?"

"Oh yeah, you're very hot."

* * *

Chloe had no idea how she and Lois had made their way back to the apartment the previous night. She had a fleeting memory of a limousine and Lois throwing up.

Her head was throbbing and she had had to hold Lois's hair for most of the night while her cousin rode the porcelain highway. Definitely not the most enjoyable way to end the evening but at least she wouldn't have to worry about Lois dragging her out anytime soon.

She had finally got to sleep at eight in the morning when her brief slumber was woken by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the number calling. Oliver.

"Do you know how early it is?" She complained.

"Midday. But still too early for you by the sounds of things." He sounded far too cheerful.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"I'd like to thank Lois for throwing up in my limo. It's a new low even for me. I've had to give my driver a large bonus to make it up to him."

"I'll be sure to pass the message along. Although next time, call her cell first?"

"I did have a question for you too Chloe?"

"Oh?" A few memories for the night before came to mind. She really hoped Lois hadn't coaxed her into anything too bad.

"I understand you think I'm hot. 'Very hot' actually…"

Chloe groaned and hung up before burying her head in her pillow. She was never drinking again.


End file.
